Lucy
by Is Sales
Summary: a songfic about Sirius fiancé, who died before even Lily and James


This fanfic is a song one, and it pass in Harry's 5th year, but he's not the principal character. I made it based on the song Lucy, by the band Skillet. Hope you enjoy! (:

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

I'm a man with no soul. All the best things of my life were ripped away from me. My best friends, my freedom and my fiancé. It's been 16 years, and I haven't missed her any less since then. Right now, I'm walking in the form of a dog, looking for her grave. I'm holding a dozen roses in my mouth. Most people look at me, and raised their eyebrows. I don't care. I don't care if I go to jail again. It's been two years since I ran away, and I didn't get to her grave yet. Before, it was easier. Before Lily and James being murdered, and I being arrested. Since she was buried, I'd go to her grave. Every day, after work. I'd sit right next to her, and drop my flowers there. And then, I'd tell her my day, and how much I love and miss her. I would spend hours talking to her. She was my perfect girl. I couldn't believe she was dead.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven_

_Looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

James would come. He always would. He would offered his hand, and say "She's in a better place, dude." And I'd nodded. Then, he would ask me to dinner, and I would come. Then Lily would hug me and tell her she's sorry. She shouldn't be. It was my fault. It was my entire fault. I would tell Lucy that too. This, time, I couldn't speak, but I thinking, like she was listening to me. "Harry is beautiful, Lucy. Yes, he is. I know you just got to see Lily when she found out she was pregnant. You would be his godmother, Lucy! Can you believe that? Me and you would be the worst ever, but we would be the best just because we would be together. I miss you, Lucy. I miss your eyes, your skin, your voice, your laugh… And I miss your hug. Lucy, you were the first one who saw me cry. And I didn't tell you, but… I was crying because of you. You didn't even ask, did you? You just hugged me, and said "Everything is going to be alright. I promise you". They told me that would get better someday, but it didn't. That I'd get over you, but I didn't. You remember the other things we promised? When I propose to you? I didn't even have a ring; I just got a pen and draw a ring in your finger. You laughed, and asked me if we would get together forever. And I said yes. And told you that not even death will break us apart. The true is, Lucy, I want to die. I can't see beauty in life if I don't have you with me.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

- What's wrong with Sirius? – I heard Harry asking Remus. I had a big fight with him today. It was Christmas time. December 23th. Your birthday, baby. Remus wouldn't let me went to your grave. He didn't understand.

- He's upset becau…

Upset, Lucy. He thinks I'm just upset. It's your birthday, and I can't spend with you. Harry sat in front of me, with worry in his eyes.

- What happened, Sirius?

I told him our story. How we took too long to start dating. For God sakes, we took more that James and Lily. I told him everything. I told him how you would get so mad when I was in your room, in Hogwarts, with a lot of food in my hands, and how you would call me a male slut, cause I was seeing you in your PJ's. It would be the perfect day, always. And how the girls would stare at you, and how the guys would stare at me. They wanted to kill us, right? I now that you told everyone that you were the lucky one, but… C'mon. I'm the lucky one. I always have been.

- I miss her. – I mumbled.

- Where's her grave? – he asked me.

- What?

- Her grave.

I told him the name of the cemetery, and how to get to her grave.

- I'll leave some flowers there, ok? I can take Lupin with me. I'll tell her that you're fine, and that you miss her. I'm going there right now! – He said, standing up.

- Harry?

- Yes? – He asked, while he was searching for money to buy flowers.

- Thank you.

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

- Avada Kedavra! – I heard my cousin, that one you called ugly slut, Lucy, remember her? You had a thing for calling people sluts. I didn't feel scared at all. I heard Harry screaming my name, but I smiled. He would get by without me. He had a lot of people who care for them. Do you wanna know why I smiled, Lucy? I knew I was going to see you. After 16 years! I was going to see your pretty face. I would have some peace, at least. I was in this white place. It's seems like King Cross. And I remember how scared you were in your first year, in this place. You seemed so lost. I hold your hand and asked if you needed help. You looked at me, surprised, and said "Yes, please". Right now, I'm lost. And someone hold my hand. I looked at you. You were stunning. The bruises you got for the war? They were gone. You're eyes weren't tired. They're shining like never before. Your smile was so gorgeous, so… peaceful.

- Do you need help?

- Yes, please. – I said, as I hugged you, so strong. – I will never let you go anymore.

- It's over, Sirius. We will never be apart again. We won't need to say goodbye, not anymore.

I hold your hand, softly, and we started walking. Me and you. Me and Lucy. I was with Lucy again!

- Do you want to know a secret? – I asked. You nodded, looking at me. – In everyday of my existence, because I wasn't living without you, I remembered you, Lucy.


End file.
